


Yo también morí

by MichiCopiaGhoul



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Corey es toxico, Expulsion, F/M, Gen, Insinuacion al Jorey, Joey esta deprimido, M/M, Paul es un hermano para Joey, Sad, Tragédia, enfermedad, muerte - Freeform, scar The Martyr - Freeform, separacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiCopiaGhoul/pseuds/MichiCopiaGhoul
Summary: "Aquel día también morí, no lo sabía pero fue el comienzo de mi dolor.Hermano... te extraño."⛔ Fanfic relacionado con "Tu reemplazo".Insinuación al Jorey
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor, Paul Gray/Joey Jordison
Kudos: 3





	1. Llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic narrado en primer persona.

> _**24 de mayo 2010** _

Aquel día hubiera deseado estar _alucinando_ producto del alcohol ya que horas antes tuvimos una fiesta con Wednesday 13 por haber completado parte de la grabación para Murderdolls, hubiera deseado que todo fuera una mentira y que Brenna me hubiera jugado una broma…

Hubiera deseado que al final de la llamada le quitaran el teléfono para que él me dijera:

_“Hey Joey, has caído ¿estás molesto? Hermano lo siento pero me sentía solo sin ti y solo así puedo tener tu atención, no te enojes pero ¿Qué dices si mañana vienes a mi casa si es que ya acabaste con Murderdolls o voy al estudio donde graban para componer algo? Sabes quiero hacer una nueva canción para Slipknot y necesitó de tu ayuda…_

_¿Joey?_

_¿Qué te pasa hermano?_

_¿Estas llorando?_

_Vamos amigo, es solo UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO._

_¡UNA JODIDA BROMA!_

_NO ESTOY MUERTO…."_  
  
  


Me hubiera gustado haber escuchado esas palabras pero lo único que pude escuchar era a Brenna llorar desconsoladamente mientras me decía que se _odiaba_ por no haberlo detenido, seguido o incluso haberlo buscado toda la noche sin detenerse, solo pude consolarla con palabras de “ _no es tu culpa, vamos Brenna hiciste lo que pudiste… él solo tomo malas elecciones que terminaron en esto pero no es culpa de nadie, no es culpa de nadie_ ”, fue lo que le seguía repitiendo aunque por dentro estaba pensando que..

¡Maldita sea Paul me has dejado!

¿Por qué tuviste que usar drogas?

¡Maldita sea, tú me _**regañaste**_ cuando estaba hundido en esta mierda que saliera de este círculo vicioso y ahora tú… tu caíste por ellas! ¿Por qué? 

Eras mi compañero, mi amigo…. **Eras mi hermano.**

¿Por qué abandonaste a tu familia?

Brenna y tu hija te necesitan… 

Yo te necesito hermano, ¿no habías dicho que compondríamos algo cuando terminara con Murderdolls?

¿Por qué me abandonaste?

¡Mierda, mierda, no tenías que irte!  
  


.

.

.

.

.  
  


He colgado la llamada tratando de mantenerme sin derrumbarme porque sentía que si lo hacía Brenna colapsaría más, ella está embarazada y no puede mantener emociones fuertes por su estado pero ahora que ya no estoy al teléfono no puede evitar derrumbarme. 

Mis piernas flaquean por lo que me recargo a la pared, mi pecho duele y siento que me falta el aire, lágrimas salen mientras pongo una mano en mi cabeza ante la frustración de saber que ya no puedo hacer nada, no puedo cambiar lo que está hecho, no puedo revivirlo…   
  


No puedo cerrar los ojos y decir que esto no es real, un sueño, una pesadilla… nada de esto puede ser posible porque la maldita realidad nos golpea diciendo “ _ **él está muerto y nos ha dejado**_ ”.

¿Por qué no pude hacer nada para impedirlo?

¿Por qué he tenido que aceptar tantos trabajos y dejarlo solo?

¿Por qué no note que era un problema su adicción?

Se supone que era mi mejor amigo debí haberlo ayudado, debí estar a su lado...

¡Mierda, falle como tu amigo!

Me odio por tener mucho trabajo y dejarte solo con tu problema de adicciones… Soy un mal amigo, no merezco compasión alguna…

Paul, si es que existe un maldito cielo ¿puedes verme?

Hermano por favor…

Por favor….

Perdóname…

Perdóname por ser un _inútil_ que no pudo ayudarte…

Hermano… 

Te extraño….  
  
  
  
  
  
  


🐾 _**continuará**_ 💔  
  
  



	2. Conferencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic está narrado en primera persona para intentar hacerlos entrar en la mente del protagonista- Joey, sentir su dolor por la pérdida de su gran amigo: su hermano del alma. 
> 
> Algunos hechos difieren con lo que en verdad pasó, se amolda frases u orden cronológico para darle otro enfoque.

  
Es de esperarse que por la muerte de un integrante realizamos una conferencia de prensa con todos los integrantes más los familiares principales de Paul…

“ _**Muerte**_ ”, ¡esa maldita palabra la odio en este momento! 

Paul aún sigo sin creer que ya no estás a mi lado, hermano… **te extraño** .  
  
  


.

.

.  
  
  


Conduje un par de horas para llegar al lugar indicado, no había dormido bien pero eso no importaba necesidad de llegar al lugar pactado para después darle el ultimo “ _**adiós**_ ” a mi amigo. Mis ojos estaban algo rojos por haber estado llorando pero por el momento usaba unos lentes negros que no dejaran verlos, me daba igual mi apariencia necesitó hablar con mis " _hermanos_ " seguramente ellos entenderan **mi dolor** por la **pérdida** de otro integrante de _**nuestra familia**_ .   
  


Al entrar al hotel me encontré al hermano de Paul acompañado de Brenna, ellos me saludaron con una voz muy dolida, cuando estreche la mano de Brenna ella me miró con una cara triste y se llevó una mano al vientre mientras lágrimas corrían de su rostro. La sujete para que no se cayera al desmoronarse, verla llorar de esa forma me desgarraba más por saber que **esto es REAL, PAUL HA MUERTO, MI HERMANO NOS HA DEJADO.**  
  


El hermano de Gray también trato de consolarla pero no podíamos con el llanto de la mujer de mi amigo, verla tan dolida nos hacía ver cuánto lo amo. Sabíamos que por el aviso que recibió de ella nos informaba que ellos estaban _peleado_ por causa de las drogas: la adicción de Paul, Brenna había intentado que las dejara pero aquel día él decidió que si ella _no le dejaba en paz con ese tema no estar juntos_ por lo que huyo al hotel donde horas más tarde fue descubierto por el personal y dieron aviso de su muerte causada por sobredosis. Ella como su esposa se siente _culpable_ por no haberlo encontrado a tiempo. 

Tras unos minutos de llanto ella parece un poco más calmada pero no deja de decirme que _lo siente por no haberlo cuidado mejor_ y le respondo que “ _no es su culpa, fue su decisión haber actuado de esa_ _forma… quizás no fue la mejor decisión de Paul pero no te culpes ”._

  
  


Su hermano de Gray nos indica que ya debe ser hora de pasar a la conferencia que han organizado los medios para **confírmales las malas noticias, afirmar nuestro dolor ante las cámaras** no es de mi _gusto_ pero sé que se debe hacer este anuncio para nuestros fans que esperan noticias de nosotros. Hoy por primera vez verán a toda nuestra formación sin mascarás, nos verán como los humanos sensibles que somos y no como los sujetos _fuertes_ que _aparentamos_ ser…   
  


Entrando a la sala vemos como están preparando las cámaras para el anuncio pero aún no veo a ninguno de nuestros “ _hermanos_ ” parece que aún no llegan… ¿Dónde estarán?

De pronto siento como Brenna me sujeta del hombro y esconde su rostro en mí al apoyarse, volteo a verla preocupado pero notó que no soy su único apoyo sino que su cuñado también la sujeta del hombro por temer que caiga, al mismo tiempo se oye el sonido de los flashes de las cámaras pero no son por nosotros sino porque entran mis " _hermanos_ ".   
  


Se les ve el rostro serio pero a los segundos veo que Corey abraza a Shawn mientras pone una cara triste, es obvio que a ellos también les duele la muerte de Paul.   
  


\- No confíes en las _**actuaciones**_ , _Jo_ \- Brenna susurra con una voz quebrada.   
  


Me siento extrañado por el comentario pero lamentablemente no puedo preguntar más cuando el director de la prensa nos señala que es hora de comenzar, con su hermano de Paul ayudamos a Brenna a caminar al verla más decaída y nos acercamos a nuestros asientos que serán en el lado izquierdo dejando en el lado derecho a los demás integrantes, nadie porta la máscara como fue indicado y es tiempo de comenzar a hablar.  
  


Por esta ocasión la prensa ofrece darle primero el micrófono a Corey por considerarlo “ _el líde_ r”, no me parece mal pero consideraría que hubieran empezado con Brenna por ser ella quien puede explicar mejor los eventos ocurridos de ayer pero viéndolo desde el punto “ _publicitario_ ” les conviene empezar con alguien de la banda.   
  


Igual no lo veo mal que sea el porta voz de la banda, él menciona que tan importante fue Paul en el grupo y como su papel se le extrañara en esta misma, Corey llora es lo normal cuando tu mente te hace recordar los buenos momentos con Gray. El micrófono pasa a Shawn quien también dice unas palabras emotivas luego pasan el micrófono… lo pasan porque Craig, Sid y Mick no quieren decir nada al verse muy conmocionados para hablar solo Chris menciona algo corto.   
  


El micrófono llega al hermano de Paul quien da unas breves palabras, ya que él le duele seguir hablando es mi turno. Siento que el aire es insuficiente cuando empiezo a hablar de **cuanto aprecio a mi hermano, de cuanto lo echare de menos** , mi voz se quiebra y lágrimas caen mientras trato de limpiarme las mejillas con la mano sin quitarme los lentes. Finalizo con unas palabras que quizás nunca pensé decir: “ _ **Dios te cuide, Paul**_ ”, no soy religioso pero ahora mismo quiero creer que en algo…

Quiero creer que mi hermano me puede ver, puede perdonarme por _abandonarlo_ y _no ayudarle_ con su problema de adicciones, quiero creer en un _mundo_ donde él no sufrirá.   
  


Cuando le paso el micrófono a Brenna ella está muy conmocionada por mis palabras, está más pálida pero intenta decir unas palabras con un tono quebradizo al saber que si sigue hablando colapsará nuevamente en llanto. Puedo observar como ella pone su mano en su vientre al mencionar que su hija no conocerá a su padre, si todos sufrimos por la noticia que será Brenna al saber que estará sola y su hija no podrá recibir el amor de su padre.   
  


Ella me pasa el micrófono para dárselo a su cuñado para que lo regrese hacia Corey, la prensa interviene ahora con preguntas referentes a que hará la banda…   
  


Shawn responde por Taylor quien está llorando, les menciona que por el momento no se sabe nada y que esperaremos a pasar este duelo para hacer alguna declaración acerca del futuro de Slipknot.   
  


Tras esa respuesta se da por terminada la conferencia de prensa, ellos salen de inmediato sin entablar conversación con Brenna o conmigo… parecen muy dolidos como para hablar, es extraño pensé que vendrían a darle el pésame a ella.   
  


Su hermano de Paul y yo nos la llevamos fuera al verla muy _pálida_ , necesita estar más lejos del foco de la prensa. Afuera ella se apoya en su cuñado para después soltarse a llorar tal parece que se ha estado aguantado de hacerlo frente a los medios, verla de esta forma me hace pensar que esto **sigue siendo REAL, PAUL HA MUERTO; ACABAMOS DE OFRECER UNA CONFERENCIA POR SU MUERTE, ACABAMOS DE… DECLARAR QUE ESTA MUERTO.**  
  
  


¡Diablos, odio esto, no quiero que esto siga siendo real, no quiero!   
  


Pero sé que solo esto es el comienzo...  
  


Aún falta el funeral…

Aún falta ver cómo te sepultaran tras capas de tierra..

Aún falta que vuelva a llorarte en privado…  
  


De solo pensarlo un nudo en mi garganta se forma, no quiero despedirte, no quiero reafirmar que es tu cuerpo el que va ser enterrado… **no quiero decirte adiós para siempre.**

Lagrimas brotan de nuevo de mis ojos, odio este sensación de vacío.  
  


.

.

.

.

.  
  
  


Un traje negro para este día… 

El negro suele ser mi _color favorito_ para vestir pero en esta ocasión no es algo que quisiera vestir…   
  


Nadie quisiera estar usando este color el día de hoy pero tenemos que hacerlo, **es tu funeral amigo, mi hermano hoy te despedimos.** Tu familia está aquí, tu hermano, Brenna y claro los integrantes de Slipknot estamos presentes para acompañarte hasta el final.   
  


Todos tus conocidos estamos tristes por tu partida incluidos los maggots nos hacen llegar su apoyo con flores blancas, mensajes de apoyo y despedida.   
  


¿Ves hermano? Pudiste formar una gran familia que te quiere, te extraña y llora por tu muerte, has dejado un legado en la música y en la tierra con tu hija que nacerá en un par de meses…  
  


Ella no conocerá a su padre pero sabrá que fue amada por ti cuando su mamá se lo diga, cuando todos se lo digamos….  
  


Le hablaremos de ti, de que tan increíble fuiste en la música y la gran persona que fuiste, como todos te recordarán por ser quien unía a la banda y por enseñarme que podía mejorar mis habilidades siendo “ _fiel_ ” al grupo, **por ti no abandone la banda cuando tuve la oportunidad, tú eras mi mejor amigo y yo quería tocar música contigo hasta el final…**  
  


¡Mierda, no quiero aceptarlo!  
  


¡No quiero decir adiós, no quiero aceptarlo!  
  


 _ **Te extraño Paul, hermano me haces falta…**_   
  


Le haces falta a todo Slipknot…

¿Qué será de nosotros ahora que partiste?  
  
  


💔 Continuará 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relación que tenían Paul y Joey es mas de amigos, hermandad.  
> Respecto a Corey ya lo sabrán más adelante aunque si leyeron “Tu reemplazo” ya saben que van a tener. 


	3. No dejaremos de hacer música

Han pasado algunos días después de la muerte de mi _hermano_ , no ha sido fácil asimilar que él ya no está aquí…   
  


Se ha notado en nuestras reuniones cuando empiezan a decir “ _quizás debamos dejarlo hasta aquí_ ” respecto a la banda, no me imaginaba que la mayoría este de _acuerdo_ en desintegrarnos sobre todo no creía que Corey y Shawn fueran los primeros en sugerirlo; no me parece que debamos pensar en esa posibilidad por el momento por lo que en aquellas ocasiones solo les dije “ _dejemos pasar más tiempo y pensémoslo mejor_ ”.   
  
  


Les _extrañaba_ mi respuesta porque quizás a sus ojos piensan que estoy “ _postergando_ ” lo obvio, saben que esta primavera hasta el verano estaré de gira con Rob Zombie además de tener a Murderdolls por lo que suponen que solo quiero alargar mi respuesta cuando saben que tengo algo _seguro_. Pero honestamente no quiero decidir aún… una parte de mi dice que podría considerarlo y otra me dice que debo mantener este proyecto por la memoria de Paul.   
  


Por el momento saldré de gira con Rob Zombie, espero que esto me ayude a pensar en que puedo hacer por la banda… 

Debo hacer algo por la memoria de Paul…  
  


.

.

.

.   
  


Tocar con Rob Zombie me ha ayudado para distraerme un rato para no pensar en que me siento _vacío_ por saber que cuando regrese tendré que afrontar nuevamente que mi hermano ya no está, pero cuando escuché las declaraciones que daba Corey sobre el futuro de Slipknot me han dejado **decepcionado** …   
  


¿Qué pasa contigo Taylor?  
  


No esperaba que te rindieras tan rápido, ¿Qué paso con aquellas palabras de “ _todo lo decidimos en familia”_? ¿Cuándo hemos decidido desintegrarnos ya? 

Estoy consciente de que soy el que más está alejado de Iowa pero no es para que me salten y digan “ _ya todo está decidido_ ”, falta mi opinión y necesitó escuchar la de los demás, necesitamos discutir que haremos por la memoria de nuestro hermano porque Slipknot era su **familia** más que nada su creación por la que tanto lucho para que fuera la mejor. 

**Si no fuera por Paul yo no me hubiera quedado en Slipknot,** si no fuera por mi hermano yo no me hubiera entregado por completo a este proyecto…  
  


Hubiera desertado hace mucho pero no lo hice por Paul, él me convenció en su tiempo de regresar nuevamente a la banda y me prometió que aquí podría mejorar mis habilidades: destacar al punto de tocar en el mismo escenario que los grandes del metal y así fue cuando pase a tocar con Metallica por un rato, una simple casualidad de coincidir en el mismo escenario pero donde no les defraudo mi actuación incluso fui elogiado por ello…

¡Está decidido!   
  


Me enseñaste muchas cosas Paul, _**me dijiste que Slipknot siempre será mi familia**_ así que es hora de corresponder a tu legado, no dejare que nos desintegremos es tiempo de actuar.   
  


.

.

.

.  
  
  


Hoy nuevamente me han entrevistado para saber que pasara con Slipknot por lo que como en las demás ocasiones he dicho que “ _jamás nos desintegraremos solo estamos pensando que podemos ofrecerles en memoria de Paul, sufrimos una pérdida de un integrante importante pero creo que él nunca hubiera querido ver que por lo que tanto trabajo se acabe (su banda), seguiremos haciendo música por su memoria así podemos mantenerlo vivo”_ , todo bien parece que a la prensa le fascina mis declaraciones…   
  


Si, ojala fuera así de _fácil_ porque cada entrevista que me hacen la están comparando con las declaraciones que da Corey diciendo que “ _estoy loco y no hable por todos porque él no tiene nada de material planeado para Slipknot”_ dándome la contraria a lo que declaro, si ellos no me han tomado en cuenta para declarar sobre nuestra “ _posible separación_ ” ¿Por qué tendría que considerarlos para hablar de lo “ _nuevo_ ” que sacaremos? cuando yo sé que estoy trabajando en _algo_ , es decir, me estoy esforzando para mantenernos juntos.

Digo los quiero como familia pero a veces me duele que digan “ _vamos a separarnos”_ de manera tan fácil, sobre todo con Corey se supone que ya le notifique que estoy componiendo en mis ratos libres para tener nuevo material entonces ¿ ** _Por qué se esfuerza en decir que nos vamos a separar_**?   
  


¿Por qué se pone a llevarme la contraria?

¿Qué le pasa?

¿Estará _**celoso**_?  
  


Pero ya le dije que no dejaré a Slipknot, le he dicho que volveré cuando acabe con Rob Zombie y que Murderdolls solo es proyecto alterno que no me quitara de la banda, ya le dije que considero a todos como familia y que por la memoria de Paul no pienso dejar la banda.   
  


A la vista de todos parece que nuestras declaraciones sobre el futuro de Slipknot es _una pelea de egos_ pero yo quiero de verdad volver a trabajar con todos, necesito _**rendirle un tributo a la memoria de mi hermano**_ y no dejar que muera su banda como lo hizo él...  
  


Gray, yo tratare de ser quien una a la banda…  
  


Tratare de hacer tu trabajo…. Amigo, mantendré tu banda con vida.   
  


.

.

.

.

.   
  
  


He acabado de trabajar con Rob Zombie con este último concierto, fue fantástico lo que hemos logrado hacer al ver como los fanáticos mostraban su apoyo al gritar que tanto les gustó, volví a sentir la emoción que sentía cuando tocaba con Slipknot… nostalgia pura me embargo.   
  


Podía sentirme verdaderamente feliz en el escenario, podía sentir que había hecho un buen trabajo y que la gente lo ha notado. Este solo sentimiento me recordaba que necesitó volver con Slipknot para levantarlo del _hiatus_ y que volvamos todos a _comportamos_ como la _familia_ que éramos, dejare pasar lo que Corey ha dicho no le daré más importancia al asunto de sus declaraciones pasadas.  
  


Me adelante al camerino para descansar un poco, _me he cansado de las piernas_ pero puedo componerme si descanso un poco, _es extraño casi nunca me canso a este nivel_ …  
  


Cuando llegue al camerino mientras caminaba vi una revista tirada en el suelo, la levante para no pisarla seguramente alguien del personal la leía pero cuando vi en que página se encontraba me llamó mucho la atención el encabezado del artículo.   
  


Se trataba de un artículo que hablaba de la demanda que ha hecho Brenna al doctor que le recetaba los medicamentos a Gray, lo acusa de recetarle mal los medicamentos y que le dejaran consumiendo _su droga favorita_ pero lejos de ver este asunto me impacta sus declaraciones las cuales eran las siguientes:  
  


“ _Trate de que dejara su vicio incluso fui a pedirle ayuda a algunos integrantes de Slipknot pero me ignoraron, dijeron que era mi problema… Incluso aquel día volví a pedirles ayuda a dos miembros para que vinieran pero nadie vino incluso uno que estaba a cerca prefirió seguir jugando golf en lugar de atender mi llamado para que me ayudarán con el problema de adicción de mi esposo…_ ”  
  
  


Aquel artículo me dejo pensando… ¿Pidió ayuda Brenna a los demás? ¿Por qué a mí no me dijo nada? Cuando les hablaba por teléfono Paul me decía que era solo exageración de su esposa expresándome que _estaba bien aún no lo habían jodido las drogas y podía controlarlas_ , fue por ello que creía que estaba “ _bien_ ”… Fue un error, él no está bien. 

¿Por qué no me dijo nada Brenna? ¿Paul se lo pidió? ¿no quería preocuparme por andar con Murderdolls? ¿trataba de ocultarme su problema?   
  


Amigo yo te hubiera apoyado incluso hubiera dejado a Murderdolls para ayudarte, sé que es estar jodido por las drogas y lo mal que te pones, lo irritable que te vuelves cuando te hacen ver que tienes un problema… 

yo te hubiera apoyado…  
  


¿Es cierto lo que declara Brenna que nadie quiso _ayudarla_?   
  


Menciona a alguien jugando Golf eso me deja con que quizás puede ser Chris… está bien no puedo suponer que sea él solo porque le gusta jugar… pudo ser cualquiera.

Pero repasando lo que paso aquellos días….   
  


Cuando me aviso de la muerte de Paul me decía que _lo sentía por no haberlo cuidado lo suficiente y no haberme dicho que_ … ella no pudo completar la frase porque se rompía en llanto, ¿acaso quería decirme que lo sentía por no avisarme antes del problema de adicción de su esposo?   
  


También en la conferencia de prensa ella estaba un poco _rara_ al no querer ver a los demás, nuestros _hermanos_ tampoco se acercaron a ella para entablar conversación alguna, todo me pareció extraño en aquel momento pero no le di importancia porque quise creer que todo era a causa de la muerte de mi _hermano_ …   
  


Quise creerlo pero ahora también viene a mi mente que Brenna menciono “ _ **No confíes en las actuaciones, Jo**_ ”, ¿estaba sugiriendo que alguien estaba _actuando_ el _dolor_? ¿es posible que alguien de nuestros _hermanos actué para beneficio de las cámaras?_

Quizás…

No, me reusó a creerlo aunque no puedo dudar de Brenna y cómo ocurrieron los hechos me dejan pensando en que quizás todo _andaba mal_ desde que les mencione que me iba por un rato para grabar con Murderdolls además aquella vez Corey dijo “ _oh está bien, creo que debemos tomar rumbos separados_ ”…  
  


¿Paul que debería hacer con la banda que hiciste?   
  


¿Les doy beneficio de la duda?  
  


¿Les doy las canciones que estuve componiendo?

¿Qué hago amigo?  
  


.

.

.

.

.  
  


Cuando ya estaba por dormirme sonó mi celular enseguida conteste para no hacer ruido en esta habitación que comparto con Rob, me lleve el celular al baño para poder hablar mejor sin _despertarlo_ ya que no sería _muy educado de mi parte interrumpir su sueño_ aunque sé que quizás ni me escuche ya que la fiesta fue algo _alocada_ y terminamos algo ebrios (él más que yo).   
  


En fin cuando reconozco la voz me impresiona que él tome la iniciativa de hablarme, es Corey, parece que ha estado un poco… ¿ebrio? Se oye feliz… ¿Para qué llamarme? ¿ _ **No que según él ya nos vamos a separar**_?   
  


— Ey Joey ¿Cómo estás? — podía distinguir su grado de felicidad con solo esas simples líneas, ser compañeros de equipo te hace _averiguar rasgos_ de los demás o al menos eso pienso.

— Bien… — no se me ocurre que más responderle al venir a mi mente lo que leí en el artículo de esa revista.

— ¿Estás enojado? ¿Qué pasa con esas líneas viejo? O ¿Estas con Rob o alguna chica y no puedes hablar? — suponía Taylor.

— Maldita sea ¿Cómo quieres que te hable después de que me llamaste un loco por decir que Slipknot no se desintegrará? ¿Eh? ¿Qué mierda me vas a decir? Escúpelo de una maldita vez —he sacado todo como mi mente me lo ha pedido, gracias alcohol por hacerme hablar.  
  


— Cierto, una disculpa Joey… sabes _**he estado pensando mucho en ti estos días**_ … te vi en las fotos que sacaron con Rob y **_te veías feliz_** … el maquillaje te quedó bien y su vestuario — él responde haciendo pausas.  
  


— ¿Qué tratas de _decirme_? — no entiendo a donde quiere llevar la conversación. 

— Joey quiero decirte que… — hizo nuevamente una pausa al más estilo drama.

— Si me vas a preguntar si los dejare por Rob, no lo haré, ya les había dicho esto sería temporal y se acabó hoy además mañana vuelvo a Iowa, regresare con Slipknot a pesar de tus estupideces que dijiste, volveré solo por mi hermano — debo darle prisa a la llamada no puedo seguir aquí.

— “ _ **I love you**_ …” — debe estar lo suficientemente ebrio para empezar con sus juegos.  
  


— Sí, sí, lo que digas Corey, nos vemos en Iowa y ya deja de decir que _nos vamos a separar_ , maldito bipolar — cuelgo la llamada.   
  
  


No espere su respuesta aún sigo algo enojado por sus declaraciones de que nos desintegraremos, será mejor hablar cuando él ya no este ebrio ni diga estupideces también necesito estar con la mente más despejada. Por ahora solo me queda ir a dormir, Gray por tu memoria haré el esfuerzo de levantar y unir a la banda…  
  


.

.

.

.

.  
  
  


Ha sido un largo viaje pero ya estoy de vuelta en casa, dejo mi equipaje en la sala cuando viene a recibirme “ _mi gran amor_ ”…

— Ey, ¿me extrañaste mucho? — le digo mientras le acaricio las mejillas.  
  


No me responde con palabras pero al menos me hace feliz ver como _ronronea_ por verme cerca, parece que si me ha estado extrañando por lo regular es algo arisco, lo he dejado “ _abandonado_ ” estos meses por irme de gira lo bueno es que lo deje al cuidado de mi hermana para que lo alimentará y hoy lo ha venido a dejar a mi casa como se lo pedí; ella tuvo que salir antes por atender a mi sobrino que ha enfermado de gripe por lo que en esta ocasión nadie me recibirá al llegar. 

A veces siento que por ahora este gato es lo único _seguro_ que tengo, es quien me espera al volver… tener quien te espere… volver…

¡Mierda me he acordado otra vez de Paul!

Él ya no estará cuando hagamos las reuniones….   
  


Diablos, **sigo extrañándolo como el primer día que partió…**  
  


De pronto mi celular suena, lo contesto y quien ahora me llama es Shawn… otro que se había apartado al no darme respuestas sobre la banda.  
  


— Hola… ¿Ya llegaste a Iowa? — me pregunta directamente el payaso.

— Si, ya estoy en casa — respondo. 

— Oh que bien, me alegra oírlo porque me llego una oferta buena para la banda y necesitaba contártela — menciona Shawn.

— ¿ _No que Corey había confirmado nuestra separación_? — solo quise preguntarle para saber que piensa.  
  


— Ah el idiota dijo cosas estúpidas… ya sabes _es algo impulsivo y su ego es grande como sus orejas_ — se podía escuchar como soltaba una carcajada. — Le dije que _publicidad_ así no era _buena idea_ pero al final _siguen hablando de la banda_ … ¿O te dijo algo más? — ahora él me preguntaba.

— No me ha dicho nada _coherente_ solo dice que me “ _quiere_ ”, el estúpido habla de tonterías cuando esta ebrio en fin ¿Cuál es la oferta de la banda? — quiero respuestas.

— Me contactaron y quieren que estemos presentes en Europa en 2011, me parece una oportunidad buena para que la banda…

— Acepto, cuando no haga nada con Murderdolls podemos ensayar y volver a activar la banda por la memoria de Paul, **_debemos hacerle un homenaje_** , no dejemos que _muera_ la banda por la que trabajo — no deje que hablara.   
  


— Ok, así quedamos, luego te contacto para acordar ensayos y todo, ya tengo en mente a alguien para _ayudarnos_ — respondió el payaso y colgó enseguida.   
  


Con esta noticia tengo por seguro que no se _desintegrará_ la banda ya que Shawn y Corey son de los que _más hablan cuando se trata de estas decisiones que implican separarnos_ , por ahora parecen estar de _acuerdo_ en unirnos…  
  


Dejaré por un lado lo que piense acerca de ellos y sus _métodos de publicidad_ o lo que quiso a dar entender Shawn con las declaraciones que daba Corey, trataré que esta gira sea _buena_ y se dé un **buen homenaje a Paul,** lo haré por lo que representaba ser parte de la familia, va por ti hermano.   
  


🐾 Continuará 🐾  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el momento estamos viendo que Joey parece esforzarse en unir a la banda por la memoria de Paul, existe un triste spoiler en esta historia que quizás ya notaron… y si no lo han notado aguarden a leer más adelante así sus dudas serán respondidas. 
> 
> Como aquí no hay punto de vista de Corey me veo en la obligación de responder o mejor dicho ACLARAR lo que sucedió en la llamada que le hizo a Joey. Si esta ebrio y por esta misma razón le llama a Joey, le dijo “i love you” porque en ingles se oye más bonito 👌
> 
> Ok fue escrito de esta manera porque sería más fácil confundirlos a que se lo dijo en el contexto de que son “familia” por la banda y no que se lo decía porque se lo quiera coger. Conclusión COREY SI QUERIA DECIRLE A JOEY QUE LO AMA EN EL SENTIDO ROMANTICO pero fue ignorado al pensar que era una broma.
> 
> Además les dije que este fanfic se relaciona con “Tu reemplazo” y ahí Corey aclara que tiene cierta “admiración” por el baterista (se justifica que no recuerde este hecho en aquel oneshot porque esta borracho). 
> 
> No odien a Brenna, ella tiene un papel interesante en la historia.
> 
> Michi espera que preparen los pañuelos porque este fanfic está pensando como un angst (clasificación para decir sufrimiento en fanfics= llanto seguro). 


	4. Gira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se abarca la gira del 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importante leer las notas del final para aclarar hechos ocurridos y puntos de vista de Corey.

**_12 de Junio del 2011_ **

Han pasado algunos meses desde que tome la decisión de seguir adelante con la banda y apoyarlos en la gira conmemorativa que haremos por mi hermano, me fui bien en Murderdolls con los eventos que tuvimos e incluso parece que a pesar de saber que nos íbamos a separar Wednesday 13 dio todo de sí en cada presentación, de verdad que W13 es un gran amigo no como los demás “ _hermanos_ ” que pensaba tener…

Anteriormente estuvieron algo raros en cada reunión que teníamos para hablar de las futuras presentaciones que tendríamos en esta gira conmemorativa que tiene el fin de “ _despedir a Paul_ ” en Europa: extenderla hasta los países donde estuvo presente tocando, lo que digo es que siempre se notaban como si quisieran _evitar el tema del problema de su muert_ e. 

Aun me sigue rondando en la mente aquellas palabras de Brenna tanto que me ha dado por no _darles_ las canciones que he compuesto, esperare a que el homenaje finalice para ver si vale la pena compartirlas ya que siento _desconfianza_ , ya no es lo mismo, sin ti hermano siento que el grupo puede _desintegrarse_ más rápido aunque trato de unirlos una parte de mí cree que es **_inútil_** por cómo no ponen todos de su parte…

Shawn y Corey se han _portado extraños_ , algo me dice que no debería _confiar_ especialmente en ellos…

Pero por otra parte quiero creer que todo es porque han estado ocupados con sus trabajos y por eso se comportan algo _raros_ , también no sé que le pasa a Corey últimamente quiere discutir de todo lo que yo opine y no deja de verme con una cara de… 

¡Maldita sea! 

Ni yo sé cómo describiría su expresión cuando me ve y cree que no lo veo por la distancia, su mirada disimulada para los demás pero para mí creo que es un poco incomoda… cree que no me doy cuenta porque es cuando estoy tocando la batería pero me he dado cuenta de su mirada gracias al reflejo de los platillos… 

¿ _Desconfiara_ de mí? 

¿Estará _celoso_ por mis recientes trabajos?

Pero ¿que podría _envidiarme_? Él es vocalista y yo soy baterista no podemos competir en lo mismo, respecto a sentir “ _desconfianza_ ” ¿de qué lo haría? Si ya le dije que estaré en mi lugar de baterista de la banda y no me iré con otros … pero si no me _envidia_ o _desconfía_ de mi ¿Por qué me ve tanto?

No logro comprender nada…. 

Ya, me da igual lo que piense él por ahora me concentrare en hacerle este homenaje a mi hermano, no me siento solo en esta ocasión me está acompañando una persona increíble que me acompañado a lo largo de los conciertos de Murderdolls, se trata de mi novia. Ella es modelo y por el momento cuenta con el tiempo para acompañarme estas tres semanas que estaremos en Europa después tendrá que volver a su trabajo, aprecio mucho su gesto de venir conmigo aun teniendo una agenda apretada se ha dado tiempo en acompañarme en esta gira, es una chica increíble me ha ayudado bastante en lidiar con el duelo de mi hermano. 

En fin hoy saldremos para seguir con este homenaje a mi hermano incluso tenemos la ayuda de Donnie Steele para ser el bajista aunque él estará detrás de mí sin ocupar un número ni estar al frente porque su papel por ahora es solo de apoyo para las presentaciones en vivo, espero que estos conciertos sirvan para expresarles a los maggots cuanto apreciamos todo su apoyo a lo largo de estos años y hacerles saber que trataremos de _mantener_ la banda que fundó Paul. 

Solo espero que esta gira ayude a _sanar las heridas_ que ha dejado tu partida hermano. 

.

.

.

.

.

**_17 de Junio del 2011_ **

La gira para realizar tu homenaje ha comenzado, estamos en Atenas, Grecia. Un lugar donde el público nos hizo sentir bien al notar cuanto deseaban vernos en su país al gritar y emocionarse por oírnos tocar aunque se siente realmente triste ver que tu traje y tu máscara solo están colgados ahí en el escenario, tu presencia fue simbólica hermano… Pero hacemos esto por ti, por tu memoria y los maggots lo saben muy bien al acompañarnos en este duelo cuándo usan algo alusivo a ti o tienen pintado el #2 en su rostro, se ha guardado dos minutos de silencio al finalizar el concierto donde puede sentirse la empatía por la causa.

Hermano has dejado un legado en la música, tus fans te extrañan, tu familia, tu esposa, tu hija y por supuesto yo te extraño.

Me embargó ahora de un sentimiento lleno de felicidad al ver que nos ha ido bien…

Quiero tocar, quiero sorprenderte desde el cielo con mis actuaciones….

Te juro que daré todo para cumplir con tus expectativas como siempre me lo planteaba en las primeras presentaciones que tuvimos y viste que era ideal para tu banda, en aquel entonces me proponía tocar bien para superar tus expectativas como las mías, deseaba ser el mejor baterista y cuando tu elogiabas mi trabajo sabía que iba en camino correcto. Tú eras mi apoyo en la música, fuiste alguien con quien podía contar para hablar de nuevas canciones…

Extraño eso, componer hasta encontrar el sonido perfecto, tus chistes, tu intento de canto muy desentonado pero que igual te esforzabas para decirme “ _sonaría bien si Corey lo cantara_ ”… extraño esas platicas…

Te extraño hermano….

Me haces falta…

Diablos, otra vez estoy llorando bajo esta máscara... pero creo que es algo que no puede evitarse, tus recuerdos me llenan de nostalgia y me hacen ver cuánto he perdido, no se si los otros se sientan así pero este concierto me llena de lágrimas como ganas de decir “ _daré todo de mí porque me estás viendo Paul ¿no es así? Desde el cielo me regañarías si no lo hiciera bien… solo mira nuestra actuación que es enteramente dedicada hacia ti”._

.

.

.

.

.

**_8 de julio 2011, Francia, Amneville, Snowshall Parc._ **

Parece ser una tarde agradable, si es algo calurosa pero no tanto para ser insoportable y al final de cuentas vale la pena porque ver como todos los maggots se emocionan por la presentación me devuelven esas ganas por seguir manteniendo este proyecto vivo, tocar siempre ha sido divertido para mí incluso diría que es vital para estar completo en mi vida por lo que estar en el escenario es lo me gusta hacer y más si con estas presentaciones puedo recordar lo que era estar contigo hermano. 

Mientras nos preparamos para salir al escenario mi novia me estaba poniendo el maquillaje de las sombras negras que debo usar, debo admitir que tenerla cerca es de gran ayuda cuando se trata de estas cosas porque antes lo hacía yo solo o esperaba a que…

— ¿Qué pasa Joey? ¿te ha caído en el ojo? — ella me pregunta al ver que he derramado una lágrima.

— No te preocupes… — le sonrió, justo en este momento ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo? Él solía ayudarme a veces con esto…

— Ok pero no dudes en decirme si hago mal mi trabajo — Amanda responde.

— En serio lo haces bien, tranquila — le respondo, no es su culpa que recuerde a mi hermano y eso me haga lagrimear, Paul a veces solía ayudarme con esto aunque algunas veces también lo hacía Cor….

— Ay estas ayudando a tu “ _hijo_ ”, se ve como si el **pequeño** **_Jowi_** fuera un **niño** , “ ** _Andy_** ” de verdad que **la diferencia de tamaño se nota** — se burla el estúpido de Corey cuando hace acto de presencia.

— ¡Vete al diablo _Cory_! — me hace enojar y me levanto de la silla, quiero pegarle porque siempre me molesta con esas _bromas_ enfrente de mi novia. 

— Controla al **niño** **_Jowi_** , _Andy_ no dejes que diga malas palabras — vuelve a abrir la boca el pendejo.

— Hijo de… — justo cuando iba a encarar al estúpido de Corey, la mano de Amanda me detiene.

— Vamos “ ** _Jobu_** ”, **_mami_** te castigara en la noche — ella me pegó a su pecho al abrazarme…. Diablos sabe cómo detenerme.

— Quédate con tu _mamá,_ “ ** _Jowi_** ” — fue lo último que dijo el estúpido de Corey al retirarse, se escuchaba algo molesto pero al final de cuentas quien debe estar más molesto soy yo no el imbécil de Taylor. 

¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese bipolar?

¿Y porque tiene que hacer esas _bromas_ enfrente de ella?

Antes no me había jodido con esos temas de la estatura pero ahora suele ser más frecuentes. 

.

.

.

**_10 de Julio Stevenage Inglaterra casa Knebworth._ **

El cierre fue memorable tanto que nos motivaron para pensar en volver de lleno a la música en un futuro o al menos esa fue la conversación corta que tuvimos cuando acabamos el concierto, por ahora estoy descansado solo en el camerino mientras los otros se quedaron a tomar fotos o hablar por teléfono, en el caso de Chris su esposa no pudo acompañarlo por lo que debe de informarle por teléfono que tan bien nos ha ido, Shawn y Corey parece que también salieron a atender llamadas… 

Da igual solo quiero descansar un poco en soledad bueno esperaré a que ella venga a hacerme compañía… 

Creo que me he emocionado mucho al tocar que me he cansado de más, si, debe ser eso, no puedo estar tan “ _oxidado_ ” de las piernas como para _cansarme_ por algo tan simple como un concierto ¿no?

Hermano la gira europea en tu honor ha sido completada de forma satisfactoria y creo que puedo confiar en nuestros _amigos_ como para…

— Ey Joey ¿Qué haces tan solo aquí? — Donnie entra.

— Descanso solamente — le respondo sin ánimos de levantarme.

— Oh pensé que te quedarías más rato a fuera, había algunos que querían tomarte fotos y autógrafos, ya sabes eres de los más **populares** de la banda incluso diría que **_eres el que destaca más_** ¿ya te cansaste de la fama? — él baja su guitarra.

— No es eso… solo estoy algo cansado, físicamente _no me siento tan bien_ , no es que no quiera tratar con la gente — señalo mis piernas.

— Esta bien, creo que como todos llegas a cansarte súmale a que has estado trabajando sin descansar desde el año pasado con Rob Zombie y Murderdolls luego por ahí escuche de Shawn que estabas trabajando en algo para la banda ¿has estado componiendo tu solo, no? eso también debe agotarte y con esta gira no es de extrañarse que estés cansado — me comenta Steele. 

— Si trabaje mucho con mis otros proyectos pero también lo haré con la banda de Paul, trataré que su banda no se vaya a _desintegrar_ por eso trabaje en algunas canciones pero no tengo nada definitivo para mostrar aun — le comento, no quería mentirle a propósito a un amigo como él pero no le mencionare que ya tengo canciones listas para Slipknot porque debo mantener mis _declaraciones_ de no tener nada listo aún.

— Joey — me mira un poco serio. 

— ¿Qué pasa? — me extraña su actitud. 

— Si tienes _algo_ para Slipknot será mejor que **_lo uses para ti_** , amigo sé que tienes **talento** y creo que esas notas que hagas en el futuro pueden servirte en **una banda tuya** — añade Steele.

— ¿Murderdolls? — hice hincapié a mi otra banda, no tengo nada planeado para ella pero puede que se refiera a esta. 

— Quizás o **crea otra banda** , a ti te gustaba más el “ _death metal”_ ¿no? Puedes crear una banda diferente a Slipknot para que tú mismo **explotes tu potencial** — me sugiere. 

— Eso sería **_traicionar_** a mis…

— _**Nadie te pide lealtad ahora,**_ solo piénsalo mejor — Donnie no me dejó terminar pero ¿acaso me insinuaba la _lealtad_ que le mantenía a Paul? 

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? — necesito respuestas claras. 

— Umm no lo sé… quizás porque solo veo que _tienes talento_ y _puedes explotarlo mejor en otra parte_ o porque _lo que te unía a la banda ya no está_ , no me malinterpretes — negó con las manos. — Él también fue mi amigo pero creo que todos sabemos que Paul era quien los unía y principalmente contigo, **_le eras fiel a Gray para los proyectos_** quizás si te hubieran dejado marchar estarías tocando con otros… quizás hasta con Korn te pudiste quedar o con Me…

En eso llega Corey para interrumpir al abrir la puerta de manera escandalosa al azotarla, lo cual hizo que Donnie dejase de hablar para voltear a verlo, tenía una mirada algo seria y sigue mirándome fijamente ¿Qué busca Taylor?

— Joey, amigo ven — camino con una sonrisa hacia a mi ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — le respondo cuando él se agacha a mi altura.

— Te quiero — dice de la nada.

— ¿Qué? — me saca de quicio sus respuestas.

— Te necesito — vuelve a verme con esa sonrisa de gato _Cheshire_.

— Joey no sabía que ustedes dos… estaban en “ ** _esos términos_** ” — insinúa Donnie de forma burlona. 

— ¡Mierda no, nunca, ni que estuviera loco! — niego rotundamente levantándome como pude para mostrarle el dedo de en medio al jodido de Steele. 

— Tranquilo Joey, no me veas de esa forma solo bromeaba, sé que tienes a tu novia y hasta la trajiste a la gira eso quiere decir que estás muy enamorado de….

— Te quería para unas fotos — Corey interviene en la conversación quitándose esa sonrisa de su rostro ahora parece más serio. — Necesitaba que salieras en unas así que ven conmigo, fue un pedido del staff — me toma del brazo para jalarme.

— ¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste en primer lugar? — no me gusta que me jalen por lo que me suelto de su agarre.

— _**Jowi**_ , es divertido molestarte — me guiña el ojo y sonríe nuevamente.

— Cory vete al diablo — le respondo.

— Oh vamos, sígueme que lo pidieron los del staff y no puedes negarte — imploro Taylor.

No le respondí nada pero aceptare seguirlo si es algo que ha pedido el staff del concierto, ellos han ayudado mucho para que se realice la gira de despedida de mi hermano y sería bueno ayudar con algo tan simple como unas fotos, no lo hare por obedecer a Corey lo haré por “ _pagar_ ” esta ayuda que recibimos de parte del staff. 

La gira de verano ha finalizado con este concierto, espero que a partir de ahora lo que hagamos mantenga a tu banda unida como antes lo era cuando estabas aquí Paul. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_25 de septiembre de 2011, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil._ **

Hace mucho discutimos sobre llevar la gira de despedida de Paul a otros países y pensamos en que a Sudamérica teníamos que ir porque fue donde él estuvo presente tocando cuando estaba con vida, sabemos que otros países del centro querían que fuéramos a dar presentaciones pero por el momento creo que solo podemos contar con esta presentación por el tiempo limitado y que todos necesitan descansar. 

El público nos recibió bien y fue agradable ver como se emocionaban al vernos en el escenario lo cual me motivaba para seguir tocando como siempre lo hago todo porque no quiero defraudar aquella esperanza que ponía mi hermano en mí, él pensaba que podía superar mis límites con cada actuación que daba. 

Era de esperarse _**é**_ ** _l confiaba en mi talento…_**

Y aquí en este concierto no había esperado que esta presentación fuera tan… 

Diablos, algo anda mal….

No me gusto mi actuación, mis movimientos no fueron lo suficientemente buenos ni creo haber dado un buen espectáculo. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me siento _cansado_ si no hice mucho?

Mis piernas están algo _cansadas_ pero no he hecho mucho que digamos… hasta incluso ciento que mis movimientos han sido _lentos_ a diferencia de lo que hacía pero ¿esto será por el cansancio?

He descansado un poco, bueno considero que un mes y medio es “ _buen descanso_ ”…. O ¿no lo es? ¿ qué otra cosa podría causar mi pésima actuación? Digo no he tenido problemas antes y no me parece que mi mente haya estado en otra parte para distraerme…

— Ey, Joey ¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado sin irte? Amas tanto el escenario ¿eh? — su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

— No es… nada que te importe ¿Por qué no vas a vomitar a otra parte? Digo debe estar oliendo a mierda esa máscara tuya Cory — sugiero en forma de sarcástica.

— Tú y ella siempre están jodiendo con eso — se pone una mano en la frente y podría jurar que se está riendo bajo esa mugrosa máscara por su tono de voz. — No te esfuerces en pensar de más, tu actuación fu _e regular_ pero tampoco es tan mala para deprimirte y ven vamos a descansar, eso es lo que necesitas para mejorar — extendió sus brazos hacia mí... espera ¿Corey está tratando de animarme o quiere hacerme burla? A todo esto ¿se dio cuenta que siento que no di una buena actuación? 

— ¿Qué mierda esperas? — me saca de quicio sus acciones.

— **_Jowi_** si estas tan cansado puedo llevarte cargando como lo hace Shawn — sugiere Taylor con un tono de voz feliz.

— Eso no sería…

Dejo de hablar cuando me doy cuenta que pista se oye de fondo para ambientar nuestra salida del escenario, se trata de otra canción más que inoportuna llamada “ _Dead Memories_ ”, sus malditas notas me ponen nostálgico cuando pienso en porque estamos aquí solo nosotros 8 haciendo esta gira.

— Me pediste que te **_amara_** y lo hice — comenta de la nada Corey.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? — de nuevo me saca de quicio sus palabras sin contexto.

— Cambie mis emociones **_por un contrato_** para… — se acercó más a mí. — **Comprometerme** … Y cuando me escapé solo llegue más lejos — de la nada me levanta del asiento. — **El otro yo está muerto** , escucho su voz dentro de mi cabeza — me sujeta del hombro para que lo vea de frente.

— _Nunca estuvimos vivos y no naceremos de nuevo_ — le sigo el juego con la letra al reconocer obviamente la letra.

— Pero nunca sobrevire con recuerdos muertos en mi corazón, recuerdos muertos — me abraza ahora de la nada.

— _Dead memories x2_ ¿es lo que sigue, no? — bromeo ante la situación aunque la maldita pista me sigue trayendo nostalgia.

— **_Me dijiste que te amará y lo hice_** … — Corey sigue recitando esa canción y su abrazo no se deshace acaso ¿se siente nostálgico? ¿Por la letra o es porque acabamos de terminar el concierto por Paul?

— Lo hiciste tan bien para ser un intento de dueto improvisado aunque no contaría como dueto si solo pronuncias palabras con un tono monótono sin cantarlas y entonarte — lo aparto. — No voy a llorar si eso pensabas, si me duele recordar a mi hermano y esa canción lo hace… Cory, no necesitaba un abrazo por tanto tiempo, tu maldita máscara apestosa me hace querer vomitar — avanzó ahora hacia la salida con mis baquetas en mano.

— Puedo abrazarte sin la máscara si quieres — propone de la nada al seguirme.

— Mierda Corey, no necesito abrazos — respondo, mis piernas se sienten cansadas y un poco temblorosas al llegar a las escaleras.

— Oh vamos _**Jowi**_ , necesitas uno — me puso una mano en el hombro. 

— ¿Por qué demonios lo piensas? — contesto algo enojado, su mano es pesada y no me agrada que eso me haga batallar bajar unas simples escaleras.

— Yo quiero uno y sé que tú también necesitas uno, somos amigos ¿Por qué no me dejas abrazarte? — responde Corey.

— Abraza a tu _esposa_ — muevo mi hombro para quitarme su mano.

— No vino ya lo sabes y tú tampoco tienes a _Andy_ , esta vez no te acompañó, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas darme un abrazo? — vuelve a proponerme.

— Que te abrace el payaso yo no lo haré — respondo al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

— Joder, **_a quien quiero es_** … — hace una pausa algo dramática. — Si fuera Paul no te negarías, ¿verdad? — me pregunta.

— Así es — le confieso, no me gustan tanto los abrazos pero si eran de mi hermano no me negaba.

— Pero él ya no….

— Como tardan, apúrense par de viejos lentos — Chris hace acto de presencia. — Necesitamos una foto grupal, ahora caminen más rápido — nos hace señas de que lo sigamos.

Lo que me faltaba más actividades del grupo pero bueno me estaré esforzando por ti hermano, estoy algo cansado pero tratare de acabar cuanto antes con esta actividad final de fotos ya después podre descansar cuando lleguemos al hotel. Agradezco que comparto habitación con Mick para no tener que aguantar al estúpido de Corey con sus bromas, de verdad que se vuelve molesto con su cambios de humor a veces parece un niño en mi presencia cuando estamos solos pero cuando esta Amanda él suele bromearme acerca de mi estatura (no sé qué busca con ese tipo de bromas). 

En fin gracias Chris por hacer que guarde silencio el idiota de Corey, ¿ _Qué mierda pasa con sus propuestas de abrazos?_

Ya me da igual, por ahora pensare que cumplí con terminar esta gira conmemorativa en honor a mi hermano, fue por él todo esto y por su memoria será que mantenga al grupo unido.

Ha salido bien y eso me alegra.

🐾 continuará 🐾 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me quedo muy largo para abarcar eventos así que lo dividí y separe solo los eventos del 2011, en el otro se viene la gira del 2012, ya saben que tan mal se pondrá💔
> 
> Como la vez anterior me veo en la obligación de comentar y afirmar que Corey se muestra interesado por Nathan, quiere disimularlo pero no sabe hacerlo (le hecho indirectas todo el capítulo a Joey a base de bromas de como se siente aunque ni él mismo sabe que si lo dice en serio, solo tiene nocion que lo admira mucho de cierta forma particular).
> 
> Efectivamente Taylor se comporta como niño celoso cuando Amanda esta con Joey (otro punto no la odien ella es otra parte importante para la historia y aquí quien tiene “atracción” por Jordison es Corey-amor unilateral si así quieren verlo, porque aquí se enfoca más al dolor que sufrirá Joey y el bonus son las insinuaciones a la shipp).
> 
> Dato extra que se me pasó aclarar: Corey si escuchó la conversación de Donnie y Joey, interrumpió a propósito. Aqui tambien indirectamente le da comentarios que siente pero lo oculta bajo bromas, "te quiero" y "te necesito" son ideas que pasaban en la mente de Corey pero teme decir seriamente y a la vez cree que no las siente(?   
> Es decir aun niega tener sentimientos fuertes por Joey.
> 
> Otro punto que necesito aclarar es que esta historia sigue el hecho de que Taylor está casado pero no le quita que “piense en que su baterista es muy especial y no se dé cuenta que es atracción”, ya saben manejo un Corey bisexual que pierde su lado hetero con Joey.
> 
> Por último si leyeron mi oneshot *Tu reemplazo* saben que la pista/música de Dead Memories es una referencia a lo que sucede en aquel oneshot y que ahora agarra mas sentido.
> 
> Trate de resumir hechos mezclando ficción así que espero que les guste cómo va la historia... aunque es un hecho de que va a ponerse más sad en el siguiente capítulo 😿💔

**Author's Note:**

> Les había prometido un fanfic feliz del Jorey pero necesitó sacar este primero para no dejar lo sad al último, habrá leve insinuación al Jorey.
> 
> Este fanfic se basara un poco en los hechos ocurridos en aquellos años, difiere un poco pero contiene drama, se va relacionar con "Tu remplazo" el primer escrito que hice.  
> Si ya lo leyeron notarán a que rumbo tendrá esta historia 💔.
> 
> Serán capítulos cortos por lo que le dare toda mi atencion a terminarlo pronto, este es un fanfic para llorar les aviso desde ahora.


End file.
